


Vignette #2: Wong Yukhei

by Jolteon564



Series: Sub!Idol Vignettes [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Accidental Boners, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wrestling, Yukhei is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: Wrestling with your boyfriend gets him a little too riled up, and it's your job to take care of him.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Series: Sub!Idol Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741033
Kudos: 36





	Vignette #2: Wong Yukhei

Having Yukhei as a boyfriend is perhaps the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Sure, he may have looked intimidating at first due to his height and his deep voice, but over time, you realized that he was just a big sweetheart. And boy, is he playful. Many times you’ve compared him to the likeness of a golden retriever puppy, albeit an oversized one. 

At the current moment, the two of you are play-wrestling. As you found out, Yukhei is a _huge_ flirt and a bit of a tease, and a casual remark of his had caused you to react in mock offense, eyes widening comically. One thing led to another, and now, here you are, pretending you’re in a wrestling championship. Of course, he doesn’t mind if you win because if there’s one thing you’ve learned about your dear Xuxi, he’s a gentleman and such a good sport. After all, you are strong enough to take him, thanks to all those trips to the gym he’s dragged you along with. 

Victory is yours as you manage to suplex him and throw him down on the carpet. Briefly, you worry that you’ve actually hurt him, but a quick glance at his brilliant smile banishes the thought. You move in to straddle his thighs, pinning him down.

“I win,” you declare, flattening a palm over Yukhei’s heaving chest. “The championship belt is mine.” Yukhei giggles breathlessly, and you can feel the sound vibrating from under your hand. The look in his sparkling brown eyes is clear: _You got me, babe._ But then he shifts underneath you, and suddenly there’s a _something_ pressing against your thigh, something warm and hard and throbbing and-

_Oh._

Yukhei has always been shy about these, erm, _occurrences,_ so you haven’t asked him any questions about them. However, the little sigh that escapes his lips, almost a moan, indicates that perhaps your little wrestling match has gotten him a bit too excited, and the tent in his basketball shorts is all too obvious. He lets out a soft noise, rocking his hips against you as his face blooms red.

“Hey,” he murmurs, “can we, ah, take this to the bedroom?”

“Of course,” you respond as you lean down to pepper kisses over his cheeks and nose, prompting a fresh round of laughter from your boyfriend. God, you loved this man.

Leading a giggling Yukhei to the bedroom, you immediately push him down so you can straddle him again, pushing his shirt up to his neck. You waste no time with showering his chest with more kisses, reveling in the way he gasps when you lick at his nipples. Showing his submissive side came naturally to him, especially during intimate moments like this. But then again, said intimate moments often involved the two of you goofing around beforehand.

“C’mon, let’s take care of this,” you grin, letting your hand trail down his stomach to give the bulge between his legs a gentle squeeze. It’s not much, but he is rather sensitive down there, and the low, rumbling moan that escapes him lets you know that he’s ready and willing to have his lover call the shots. 

_This will be fun,_ you think as you lean down to kiss his lips, feeling him squirm underneath you as you continue to caress him. _He’s head-over-heels for me, and I have him in the palm of my hand, both figuratively and literally._

Yes, Wong Yukhei is utterly and helplessly whipped for you, and there’s no doubt about that.


End file.
